


Reference: The Crew of the Sparrow

by MirrorMystic



Series: Among Eagles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: The crew of the Sparrow, at a glance, along with a brief overview of their duties aboard the ship.





	Reference: The Crew of the Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> The crew of the Sparrow keeps getting bigger and bigger, and it can be hard to keep track of them all. So, here's a quick, handy list of everyone and their duties aboard the Sparrow.
> 
> This list is accurate as of "The Blood of the Covenant", but keep in mind, people can leave, people can join, and people can get promoted. This isn't a comprehensive cast list: just a basic rundown of who everyone is and what they do. Enjoy!

_~*~_   
  
**_Order Asset “Sparrow”, at a glance:_ ** **  
** **  
** **Captain -** Robyn Weiss   
**Chief Engineer** \- Shanti Bryant   
**Chief Medical Officer** \- Jaki Amaro   
  
**Senior Agents -** Morgan and Sylwyn Telerian   
**Agent -** Tabitha Crane

 **Junior Agent -** Aabha Puri

  
**Enforcers -** Vincent Capello, HImari “Kit” Sato, Lilian Chase   
  
**Civilians -** Yuna, Delilah Chase   
  
~*~   
  
Order asset “Sparrow” includes the starship Sparrow herself, her shipboard officers, the operatives aboard, as well as its civilian passengers. The duties of the crew are detailed below:   
  
**Shipboard Officers**   
  
_Captain_ \- As captain of the ship, Robyn has the final say on where the Sparrow flies. While she is a civilian contractor for The Order and has a responsibility to get the Order’s operatives where they need to go, the ship ultimately belongs to her. When the team is not on assignment, Robyn is free to take the Sparrow wherever she wishes.   
  
_Chief Engineer_ \- Shanti is the Sparrow’s chief engineer, responsible for the engine room, cargo bay, and armory. Shanti maintains the ship’s engines and the Remora anti-gravity skimmers, as well as the crew’s sizable collection of arms and armor. In the field, Shanti’s technological expertise makes her a formidable opponent, providing fire support with an array of combat drones and protecting the party with a portable shield pylon.   
  
_Chief Medical Officer_ \- Jaki is the Sparrow’s chief medical officer, responsible for the infirmary and for upkeeping the crew’s physical, mental, and spiritual health. While Jaki is competent in the field of mundane medicine, his skills truly shine as a faith healer, allowing him to heal magically-inflicted wounds that are beyond the scope of ordinary medicine. Jaki’s abilities make him uniquely suited to tackle spiritual threats to the team, and when in the field, he serves as the party’s exorcist.   
  
**Order Operatives** **  
** **  
** Order operatives come in two distinct groups: agents and enforcers.   
  
_Agents_ represent the Order and carry its full legal authority, able to commandeer local law enforcement and Planetary Defense forces in the course of their operations. Agents in the field are responsible for leading and directing the course of their investigation; agents remaining aboard the ship are responsible for observing and coordinating the team’s movements from the control room, and providing support over comms.   
  
Junior Agents are still in their first few years of field operations, and are still serving under the supervision of a more experienced Agent. An Agent is promoted to Senior Agent after having raised their first junior up to full Agent status. Some agents never take juniors; others can go through many juniors over the course of their careers, training a new generation of Order Agents.   
  
_Enforcers_ are part of an Agent’s entourage but do not carry an Agent’s authority. Enforcers defer to Agents, and are primarily responsible for defending the team and providing additional firepower. However, enforcers can often enter specialized roles, bringing valuable skills to the team. Vincent, for example, is an enforcer specializing in the use of explosives, while Kit’s natural speed and agility make her excellent for infiltration work. Enforcers can be researchers, informants, pilots, engineers, or hold any number of other duties beyond being hired muscle. It’s not uncommon for a single Agent to command half a dozen Enforcers or more.   
  
**Civilians** **  
** **  
** Not everyone aboard the Sparrow has formally defined duties, but that’s not to say they don’t do anything. Yuna, for instance, has taken it upon herself to be responsible for the ship’s kitchen and lounge, and serves as Robyn’s unofficial co-pilot as well as den mother of the ship. Lila, on the other hand, has been taken under Crane’s wing, and may someday serve as a comms officer in the control room.   
  
~*~


End file.
